1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable dividers for dividing the open spaces of storage drawers into open space sections of selected dimensions and, in particular, the invention relates to dividers for storage receptacles located in refrigeration appliances such as household bottom mount refrigerators for example.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One or more dividers can be provided within the open spaces of storage drawers for the purpose of dividing the open spaces into open space sections. In certain cases, the dividers can be made adjustable so that the dimensions of the open space sections can be varied to allow for items maintained in the storage drawers to be efficiently organized and stored.
An example of a type of storage drawer that can benefit from the incorporation of one or more adjustable dividers is a storage receptacle or basket that is located within a refrigeration appliance such as a household refrigerator. A storage receptacle of this type can be located in either the fresh food compartment or freezer compartment of a household refrigerator. The storage receptacle typically is slidably supported within the interior of the household refrigerator and can be accessed by pulling open a storage door front that closes off the fresh food and/or freezer compartment in which the storage receptacle is located and withdrawing the storage receptacle, which is attached to the storage door front, from the interior of the household refrigerator. Such arrangements are typically found in the freezer compartments of household bottom mount refrigerators for example.